The New Type Saiyan
by diarcywalker
Summary: this story takes place after a saiyan name Aoi was born with out a tail and a weak power level of 8 which deemed him the lowest low-class in history. his parents abandoned him and his race despise him. little do they know that he's the first New Type born since the original 18 universes.
1. Chapter 1

On a red planet in the far distant part of the galaxy houses the most ruthless and deadliest race in the universe. The Saiyan race, a race of pure warriors who seek power and planets to test out their might before selling it for the planet trade organization under the Cold family. There's been a myth of the legendary supersaiyan reappearing. However, that will mean nothing for what will happen in the future.

In the year AGE709 in the saiyan birth chambers giving birth is a woman apart of the Elite rank in the royal army. Her name is Hana AKA the berserker. Beside her is her middle class husband Huo. at the moment they couldn't even believe what they were seeing. Out of all three triplets, their first born child is born with a power level of...8?! However, that's not all. there's three more things about him that's different,

1\. He has no tail.

2\. He has one big yellow metallic like spike that looks like a feather in appearance.

3\. Lastly, he has lines going down his face like that of the cold race.

Hana looked on in shock before rage began to take over. What the hell is this?! This isn't a saiyan child of mines! "This cant be! I'm an elite," How can this be! She lashed out while making the surrounding males afraid.

"Quiet down all of this non-sense, cant you see that i'm trying keep my pride and joy from awaking!" Demanded the queen in rage while holding princess vegeta all the while surprising the rest of the saiyans present.

"Forgive us your majesty, we didn't mean to disturb you" pleaded Huo while getting on his knees.

"silence!" you'd better have a good reason or else i'll kill both of you and the child." now explain!"

"If I may your majesty, but take a look for your self" replied the male nurse as he held the strange saiyan child by the leg.

At the sight of the child, the queen had a double take on the childs' appearance. "What sort of preposterous is this?" question the queen in shock.

We where wondering what you would want us to with him, should we kill him?

"No." Cold would definitely know something is up if that happens." Hmmm, what of his power level?

"8" mam. Its power level of just 8.

And the other two?

"Both have a power level of 500."

Well that's impressive. Only 300 under my daughter's level. but the matter of your son still remains.

As a matter of fact, I have an idea But it will take some time. For the next four years, you are to take care of him until he makes four. Ounce he makes four, you can do whatever you want with him. I expect by then that he'll be able to survive as a low-class. Other than that, good job with the other two. They'll make perfect troops in the future as elites next to my daughter. "In the meantime good luck with that failure" finished the queen before exiting while leaving an angry family.

Little did they know that the baby that was born without a tail is actually the first Newtype since the original 18 universe's before they were wiped out.


	2. Chapter 2

AGE714

Five years old, the now young Aoi Tori just got through catching a bucket load of fish twice his size, thanks to his two wing like shields. Ever since he was born, his Saiyan comrades looked down upon him. And of course, even his own siblings did so as well. They would call him all sorts of stuff, while his parents would do nothing. It's no surprise that he always knew his parents didn't care for him, so he stayed out of their way. When he first made five, he left to live on his own in the caves located to the far eastern part of the planets' mountains.

The first month living in the mountain region, he encountered many strange predators. Some of them were almost as big as a baby great ape. They ranged from deadly armored wolves to massive red leopard Jaguar creatures. The most vicious of them all is the Giant Red Panthera as Aoi calls it due to its mentality. It stands at least 30ft and is heavily robust built. Its fur is red while contrasting to its metallic gold mane that glows blue when it's angry.

When Aoi first encountered the creature, he would train by dodging the large cat creature's teeth and paw swipes. However, after a while the creature realized that no matter how fast it tried to catch the prey, the kid would only dodge him like it's a game. And so it befriended Aoi.  
There were some creatures that lived in the cave with him at night that were vegetarians.

Three months later...

It's been three months since I've exiled myself from my family and haven't had any interaction with my race at all.

Red Panthera decided to introduce me to the remaining Tuffles, which so happen to be strange anthro females of the original species. At first they thought I was a threat until Red step in defended me while explaining to them in their ancient native language. Afterwards we were on somewhat good terms. From them I learned the basic galactic language of several worlds. Science was next on the list followed by math and engineering even though they don't have that much. And lastly, they taught me my most favorable of all. And that would be gardening, farming and of course, martial arts self-defense.

It was nice to finally meet new people. Especially Karin, the very last of the original Tuffles. At first we didn't get along, but after a few spankings and disabled by the elders, we became close friends. Very close. Well at least I think so.

Five months afterwards, Aoi noticed the increase in aggression from the animals around the area. From what the Tuffles told him, the Saiyans were looking for something or someone. Either way, if they were to discover the last of the Tuffles, then they will be no more. However, they did find a way to survive.

Due to the Tuffles advance knowledge and stored resources, they were able to access a portal to another universe. In that universe, there's a whole solar system full of Tuffles. The good news is they could go there and live in peace. However, the bad news is Aoi Tori could not come due to the Saiyan reputation and just having to finish eradicating them after 10yrs.

Aoi was heartbroken but accepted the fact non the less as he spent the last few days spending time with his friends or so you would them his family.

At the end of the week, the Tuffles have gotten everything they needed for the travel. They made sure to leave trace of their existence. Aoi received many tearful good byes from all of his friends while some if not most of the adults felt sorry for the youth and will miss him dearly. The one who will miss him the most is his best friend Karin. She went to sleep hugging Aoi at night and wouldn't let go of him the following morning. The adults had a hard time separating the two, which resulted in Karin being sedated that will last for the next 3hrs.

Opening the portal to their new home, the Tuffles gradually walked through. In the next 10 minutes almost all of them were through the portal until a loud explosion was heard followed by a loud roar from Aoi's friend Red Panthera.

Hearing the commotion, the remaining Tuffles quickly made it through the portal. Just as the portal was about to close, Aoi was embraced by a fox anthro before receiving a kiss on the cheek and a bite mark on his neck. "Do not fret young one, we will meet again someday and when we do, we're going populate crazy". "Oh and the name is Felici Hardy", she finished before hopping through portal as it closed.

Watching the spot where the vixen vanished another explosion caught his attention as he went to go and investigate.

As he went to the edge of the cave, his heart began to pound as the smell of corpses filled the air. Once outside the cave, it felt like time froze. Every creature that dwelled in the area were slaughtered. Everything was killed. Not for sport, not for food, but just the hell of it because they could. The ones responsible for it were of course, over at least 50 of the Saiyans and his family while hovering over his best friend Red the Giant Panthera.

Seeing and feeling his friend losing his life force, Aoi was unaware of the lines in his skin blink blue a little. He appeared near his friend and hugged him one last time at knowing his friend won't be around anymore as he sheaded tears.

The cat like creature made one final grunt as one of its ears wrapped around Aoi in a hugging manner before life left its eyes.

One of the Saiyans must've recognized Aoi as he rallied the rest of the Saiyans attention. Once all them came together, they quickly deduced who it was or more so the two elites. His parents Hana the berserker and her husband Huo.

"Well would you look at that, it's that low-class piece of trash" finished Aoi's mother. "After all this time this is where he's been, hiding in the mountains? How fitting of a Low-class scum" finished Huo.

"He may be disowned, but that doesn't mean he's exempt from his duty to the Queen and the Saiyan cause. As a low-class, it is his duty to serve" finished the leader over the Queen's Elite guards while shocking every one of his presence.

"Vulgar, what are you doing here?" Asked Hana in shock with a little bit of fear.

"Under the Queen's order I am to apprehend the child and bring him back to her at all costs without question" he said while floating pass them.

"Why is she interested in THAT low excuse of a Saiyan?" Ranted on the biological mother of the low-class.

"It is none of your concern! All you need to know is that in my dream I saw him reach a state that no one Saiyan has ever seen before. That's why apprehending him rather he wants to or not".

Hearing the top elite guard voice the reason behind the Queen's request, the solders nor Hana and her husband said a word. Everyone knows that when Vulgar has a dream than its very serious business.

Floating down to the boy, he unlike the other Saiyans has compassion for his comrades. As he looked at the boy with the strange wing-like shields lodged in his back. Judging by the way of creature's ear wrapped around the child and how close they were. As much as he wanted to sympathize with the child he had orders from the Queen.

"Child, where are the remaining Tuffles?" He asked but got no answer.

"The silent type huh? Dammit, why those idiots decided to attack and kill the creatures living here? Do they even realize that Queen Vegeta wanted to preserve the animals native to this world? I hope they have a good explanation for doing this or else I'll be stuck out of a bed for a month" thought Vulgar before noticing the five year old stand up slowly.

The way the child stood up put vulgar on edge. He turned around and looked the Elite veteran in the face. Vulgar quickly knew somehow something wasn't right from the way the boy eyes are glowing green.

Are you with them? Did you initiate the attack on Red? Questioned the boy in a plain tone which made Vulgar curse his instincts.

I ask you a question first? Demanded Vulgar as the boy looked around at all 50 Saiyans from high low-class to medium class surrounding them. He looked back before answering.

"They were here but then they vanished without a trace" he said while putting his head down.

"I see, so they were here. Where are they now? I need to know at once in case they try to get revenge and attack us" he demanded as he increased his power level.

However, what happened next will leave him and the universe as they know it forever changed.

The boy looked him in the eye before speaking. I've read your intentions. You don't wish to spill blood but only if you have to. You serve the Queen and the Queen alone. But you didn't cause this massacre" Aoi stated as his hair turned yellow as lines his skin glowed blue while causing every scouter on the planet to malfunction and explode.

T-this can't be?! The Saiyan of legend?! Thought Vulgar as he watched the boy looked towards the surrounding Saiyans with a golden aura flowed with a hint of blue in it.

Aoi parents and every Saiyan present froze in shock as they realize the lowest born Saiyan child with a power level of 8 have now achieved the transformation of legend.

"T-this must be dream, right? Yeah, it has to be" Hana said while trying to comfort herself. A-as shocking as it is, it's the real deal. Our low-class child have attained the state of the supersaiyan legend" finished Huo.

Everyone fall back! I repeat, FALL BACK! Vulgar commanded in shock and fear for the lives of his men.

You all will pay for what you did to my friend! Shouted Aoi as the supersaiyan yellow flowed around him.

Next up is Aoi vs Vulgar. Another supersaiyan? New type destroyer re-emergence.


	3. Chapter 3

"I won't let you get away with this!" Shouted Aoi as he showed his supersaiyan power to the max while creating strong wind gusts.

The Saiyans present were so in shock that they couldn't move due to being petrified with fear. Neither of them never realized that Aoi charging straight towards them.

At the last minute, Vulgar with his experience and timing, he appeared in front of the Saiyans and intercepted Aoi with his bare hands as his eyes changed green for a moment.

What the hell are you fool's doing?! I gave an order to fall back, now do as I say! He commanded before auto dodging but couldn't dodge the world shattering uppercut as he sailed up in the air before Aoi appeared above with a haymaker sending him down through the mountains.

W-wait?! He defeated Vulgar with ease! Spoke Hana in disbelief.

"I know, it's hard to believe that a child has that much power, a power higher than the Queen" finished Huo while the other Saiyans murmured among each other until they heard a voice that they all knew to fear. When they realized the Queen of Saiyans was present along with the rest of the Saiyan Elites.

"What's going here?! I want an explanation! Hana, explain what happened here, now!" She demanded before her eyes landed on the strange winged Saiyan.

"Who is that?"

"My queen, that's the... lowclass that was born with the power level of 8" finished Hana in a humble tone with her head down.

"What! Impossible!" Exclaimed the Queen.

"It is true your highness. During our findings it turned out that he was friends with the Tuffles and this creatures you see lying dead before you. Especially the giant red one" finished Huo.

Who is responsible for destroying the native creatures of the planet? She asked while unleashing her aura.

The solders quickly pulled away while leaving Hana and Huo alone.

I see, it looks like you can't seem to keep yourself under control of your actions. I TOLD YOU TO NOT KILL THE NATIVE CREATURES DUE TO THE RESOURCES PROPERTIES THEY POSSESS! She shouted at the two miserable couple.

"U-umm, your Majesty? They forgot to t-tell you that the low-class also achieved the legendary transformation. As you can see his hair gold along with his aura" stated one of the Saiyans.

For the second time Queen Vegeta was shocked before looking at the strange Saiyan and noticed the glowing yellow hair, the aura and the menacing green eyes. So it's real. The Saiyan legend isn't a myth, its real" she said in awe at the thought of attaining that state. Perhaps I could... persuade the child into joining and have him to teach my daughter how to transform" thought the Queen.

I'll deal with you two later and for your sake I hope there are surviving creatures, spoke the Queen before slowly floating to the young supersaiyan. However, what she didn't know is that Aoi could read her intentions. By the time she neared him, he gave her a hostile glare before giving his full attention.

"Good I have your attention young man. Now I have a proposition" she stated.

For to join under the Elites and teach your daughter how to attain the legendary transformation, correct? Aoi asked the shocked Queen.

How did you?

"I read your intentions even though you have no ill intent against me. I prefer to not work with you nor help anyone on this planet" responded Aoi while shocking the Queen further more.

What the?! Have you no honor?! This is the place where you were born! Where's your pride?! This is a place where the strongest!...

"I care not! All I want is off this planet! How am I to have pride about a race who only looks down on me and a family who doesn't give damn?! Where's is the honor in our race if they don't treat their own with equality?! I understand the class thing but still. The Tuffles treated me better than my own race even after all the battle they had against us. They were more of a family than my own blood! And to be honest, the only reason why I haven't lost it is because they taught me how to self-control" he finished while looking away avoiding the look of shock on everyone faces.

But they're Tuffles, your duty is to your Queen and people! Ranted the Queen.

"Well good luck with that. By the way, on the day I was born I heard you tell my parents not to kill me. By the feel of your intentions, I knew were true to your words. So, because of that I promise not to be gone from this world no more than at least 7yrs from now. If I don't return, then something happened. Don't look at me like that, I'm only doing this for you Mam. After all, as the Queen of Saiyans, you must maintain balance and order" finished Aoi.

"Such intelligence and professionalism with manners" thought the Queen while thinking of anything to say but couldn't.

Suddenly, the ground shook as lightning struck random places.

What's going on? Questioned the Queen in freight.

Are you responsible?!

"No, not me. It's your Elite guard Vulgar. He's ascending to a supersaiyan" spoke the child while shocking the audience.

A bright flash blinded everyone followed by Vulgar revealed as a supersaiyan.

Aoi looked at Vulgar as he looked back. The atmosphere was so tense that the Queen and all the Saiyans present backed away to a safe distance. There were more Saiyans that came to the area out of curiosity from the low-class all the way to Elites.

Aoi and Vulgar both vanished while creating shockwaves that felt like it shook the entire planet vegeta.

They traded one blow after another. Neither seem to overtake the other, at least it seems. That was until Vulgar begin using his battle experience. Catching the boy by surprise, he increased his speed and parried before elbowing Aoi in the chest followed by a heel kick to the head with a lot of force.

Pushing away the rocks, Aoi looked at Vulgar in puzzlement and surprise.

You forget, "boy" that I have years of experience on the battlefield and now that I have this power, you will be brought back to the Queen's castle" stated the veteran.

At hearing this, Aoi increased his power before charging the Elite.

"Well, I guess he wants to do it the hard way then, but then I expect nothing less from a Saiyan" thought Vulgar with a  
Smirk before catching the boys' fist and kicking him back.

After the kick Aoi flew back towards his enemy a bit faster, but end up getting beat left and right. This went on for quite some time. To the onlookers it looks like a bunch of blurs but they were still able to see who had the upper hand. After several blows to the child, Vulgar began to notice something strange going on.

"Out of all the beating I gave the boy, he keeps coming back faster and stronger. He doesn't even have a bust lip. It's almost as if he's learning as he fight. He truly is a Saiyan, a more evolved Saiyan" thought the Elite before he widen his eyes from a hard punch pass his defense to his gut sending into a mountain near the Queen.

Lookout! At the voice of the Queen as everyone moved out of the way as Vulgar crashed.

Aoi watched his opponent crashed in a pile of rocks, he began to feel a strange primal instinct in his subconscious pull. Not a bad pull, but a positive pull that's like a calling to his soul. In his subconscious, he hears the word "NTD".

All the while somewhere else a tall pale female woman with a staff was watching and was very intrigued. "What a lovely surprise this is" she stated with red cheeks.

What surprise are talking about Whis? Asked a busty purple cat woman.

Lady Beerus, do you remember that story about the race of beings that were known across the multiverse under us?

Ummmmm, what were they again? New tip, new something, I forgot.

You mean "Newtype".

Oh yes, what about it? Who is that child? He looks like a Saiyan with wings, but if I last recall, Saiyans don't have wings, finished Lady Beerus.

Exactly. Which is why we're going to watch our Newtype performance. Wouldn't you agree?

Hmmm, let us watch. As a matter of fact, let's head there now.

It will take 30.

Sigh' fine, she said while placing her hand on her assistants back before warping at light speed x5.

****Back on planet vegeta****

Vulgar stood up from all the rocks as he noticed the Saiyans looking at him in concern, mainly the Queen. He quickly cut off whatever sentiments he had for and focused on his enemy. Feeling his sore gut, he knew he had to end the fight as quick as possible. He may have to end the boy if comes to it. But still, dispite all his skill experience, Aoi quickly adapted and learned his fighting techniques in a short time where it took him years to master. "What parents would let a prodigy slip through their hands so easily? Some parent they are", thought Vulgar as a sudden flow of power and rage filled his mind. Lightning arcs started to dance around him.

"This is not my limit! I will prove that the Saiyan race is better!" In an instant he became a supersaiyan 2 without destroying his surroundings.

A level beyond a supersaiyan huh? What raw power! I'm sure I can take on the cold family, but I'll have to train how to regulate this form. I guess I'll call it supersaiyan 2" he said before charging Aoi 3x faster than a supersaiyan.

However, the moment Vulgar neared the Saiyan child, an invisible temporal wave hit him. Forcing him back to where he were as if time reversed. He wasn't the only one to notice, the Queen as well as the rest of the audience watch on in confusion.

Aoi begin twitching as the lines on his body begin to glow blue and emit blue particles. The wing-like shields on his back suddenly shifted and opened while revealing its glowing blue color. Next came his legs as a thick feather like object grew out from the back of it along with the while blue lines thickened. His torso did the same as his shirt vaporized into dust, followed by his arms shifted with its blue lines along with four long claw like gauntlet grew on his left hand while two gold metal slanted boards grew out on the other hand. And lastly what seemed like a struggle, the large feather-like spike on his head split as his hair changed back black while the lines on his face glowed blue.

Vulgar seeing this, somehow knew something wasn't right. "How can a child possess such strange elusive power that could challenge an elite? His power is far greater than anything I've felt before. He may be the strongest Saiyan since the ancient time" he thought before firing several ki blasts at the now NTD state Aoi. But, Aoi flew in a strange pattern as he wrapped himself in a calm blue fiery Aura and dodged like it was nothing. The two wing-like shields on his back suddenly detached from Aoi before heading to their targets like they have a mind of its own.

Vulgar tried to stop them but they were two fast and unpredictable as Aoi appeared before him and punched him in the gut with the strange Aura claw fist. Afterwards, he ascended to the sky with his shields reattached to his back before the sound of a bald eagle came from him as he instantly moved at light speed.

The moment he left, Lady Beerus and Lady Whis appeared.

"Well it seems we missed him, Lady Beerus".

Well, I suppose we head back home. I don't want to see monkeys right now" stated Lady Beerus while causing the Saiyans to clench their teeth.

"Of course, and Queen Vegeta I suggest you put him away in a safe place where no one will find him. Judging by his energy force, Vulgar won't be up for at least another 8yrs" finished Whis before warping away.

"Mam, lord Cold is on his way in 30" Reported one of the scouters.

"DAMMIT, I want two of my Elites to hurry get Vulgar to the healing pod in my quarters! Everyone else to the castle at once!" She commanded.

30 minutes later...

"Greetings Lord Cold, it's good to have you hear" greeted Queen Vegeta to the head of the Cold family.

Indeed it is good to get every so often. Anyway, meet my daughter and her assistant. This is Cooler (female) and my hand picked assistant Warria. She may look older but I assure you that she's the same age as my daughter.

Now on to business, have any of you ever heard of a "Newtype?" Asked King Cold.

No, this is the first time I've ever heard of it, your highness. This is new to me as I am sure it is to everyone else" explained the Queen.

"I see. Then explain to me why there was a strange time warp energy wave coming from this planet? As a matter of fact, it felt like Warria's energy. I'm aware there is none of you capable of doing such feat, correct?"

Yes Lord Cold.

"Then where is he now? I would like to have him join my new team I'm putting together with my daughter and assistance. Such abilities would be greatly appreciated" stated the King.

Well, you see he..

"Flew away after you sent your troops to eliminate the Tuffles" finished Warria while surprising Queen Vegeta.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that Warria can read a person's intention. Cooler could do it as well. So I take it that he was the blue bird laser that passed us by, Cooler?"

Yes father.

"Well then, that concludes our investigation then. I was so looking forward to breeding them and make the true ultimate warrior race" he stated in disappointment.

"W-wait a second Lord Cold, he said he will return in 7yrs before he left. If it's alright, maybe we could ask Lady Beerus when she returns. She mentioned something about Newtypes earlier."

She was here earlier? Asked Cold in surprise.

"Then what I felt earlier was the boy" thought Cold.

I'll give him 7yrs Vegeta. If he doesn't return, this world will be forfeited. Do I make myself clear?

Yes sir, she said while bowing as did the rest of the Saiyans.

Good. In the meantime, Cooler?

"Hai, father" she said as purple lines glowed in her skin before the family vanished.

DAMMIT! Bring those responsible from earlier dealing with the failed assignment. I will issue their punishment immediately! She commanded while thinking about Vulgar and the strange Lowclass identified as a Newtype.


	4. Chapter 4

Good job, Aoi! You're becoming the ideal example of what a Time patroller should be" stated a short pink lady with wide hips and rear.

"It was nothing really, if it wasn't for the help of teamwork, the mission would've been a failure" stated Aoi with his team looking on in embarrassment.

"Hey, you don't have to put us on the spot bird man".

Oh come on Tarlem, he's just doing his job as the leader and our best friend.

"True. But are you saying that because you like him, Mayuubi?" Teased Tarlem before being put in a choke hold courtesy of the Majin.

Care to say it again?

Ahem' anyway be sure to drop by my house later on.  
After aiding Goku against freiza and cooler. You three deserve a day off, but should we need you...

"We'll be right here Chronoa" stated Aoi.

While you're at it, be sure to return Gine back to her era. She has already seen enough as it is and have been with us since you rescued her during your mission against Vegeta and Nappa. By the way, she's from your timeline.

I won't forget elder.

Good, now hurry along now.

"Yeah" it's your 16th birthday, now hurry and enjoy yourselves.

Sure, with that Tarlem, Mayuubi and Aoi exited the time vault.

Alright guys, I'll go see what I can learn from master Goku before coming back to join you guys. See ya! Tarlem shouted while flying away.

So Mayuubi, wanna go out with me to go shopping before I leave to return Gine? A quick latch to his right arm was the answer from the pink female Majin with a huge blush. Hehe'' alright, let's see what going on at the apartment.

Afterwards, both warriors appeared in Aoi's living behind Lagss and Gine watching him and Goku face off against Cooler and Freiza. To be honest, Aoi beat the living scrap out of Cooler without transforming. When he did though, his DE-shields ripped through Cooler's body like a knife cutting butter before being engulfed into ashes by a strange green energy wave from Aoi.

Enjoying the show?

Master Aoi, it's good to see you're back. I assume you had fun?

Indeed, I did at least.

What about you Gine? He asked but all he got was her head down in shame.

Ummmmm, guys can you give us a second?

"Sure master Aoi. Mayuubi, let's fix Master something to eat" stated Lagss as she went to the kitchen followed by Mayuubi.

Gine?

Why am I so weak? All of you are stronger than me and yet you refuse to destroy one simple planet. So tell me, why? Are you going to look down on me like Elites at home? All because I'm a Low-class? She spoke before breaking down crying in front of Aoi.

No I won't look down on you, which is a fools doing. Secondly I never had to destroy a planet because i was deemed week with a power level of 8. Third, I don't like the rank Elites. It's only a title what matters is can you back it up. If it makes you feel better, I'll help you train on every two days out of the week whenever I'm off. Sounds good?

Really? She asked as Aoi wiped away the tears.

Yep, now let's eat before we go shopping. It is my 16th birthday ya know.

Huh? You're the same age as me. Sorry about what happened a moment ago.

No problem, let us eat! Upon reaching the kitchen, Mayuubi and Lagss already had a nice plate of meatballs and spaghetti ready for him and Gine.

It isn't going to eat themselves you two. Before you ask, I already ate before you came here.

Both Saiyans rushed towards the table and ate surprisingly well mannered. Afterwards, they went shopping for materials, storage items, new combat armors and food. However, what Aoi wasn't prepared for was the women lingerie shop and had to say an opinion on each selection they picked. Gine at first didn't know what they meant by shopping, but somehow instantly she discovered the art of shopping and poor Aoi had to pay for all of it and carry the bags to his apartment.

Sometime later after the party, Mayuubi, and surprisingly Chronoa decided to spend the night at Aoi's with an intentional suprise. After coming out the shower, Aoi was greeted with Gine, Mayuubi, Lagss and Chronoa in lingerie while waiting for him. That night, Aoi Tori became a man, thanks to his clones of course. The following morning everyone got dressed and went their separate ways for the moment.

After taking a shower with Gine, both of them got dressed and prepared for their objective.

At the time vault...

"After you drop Gine off, Lady Whis wants to meet you" stated Chronoa while handing Gine a scroll.

That's for you to keep in contact and updates on certain things, got it?

Yes mam.

"We're off guys" spoke Aoi before the lines among his body glowed blue through his armor. The two DE-shields flexed as a blue phsyco coat encased Aoi as he took off instantly reaching light speed before warping through time and reality.

Through time and space, Gine looked on in amazement as she saw several rainbow bubbles with several universe's and their outcome. It was so many of them that she lost count of them. One of them she saw her counterpart married to a Saiyan named Bardock. Another reality she saw her and Bardock once again but this time watching her son leave off the planet before it exploded. The third reality she saw herself getting devoured by some sort of reptile creature while her comrades looked at her in disgust before killing the creature. The last reality she saw before everything went white was how Seripa and her were sex slaves to the middle class Saiyans. When she opened her eyes again, she saw one of the most beautiful sighting she has ever seen in her life. Everything was blue swirls while somewhat connecting to the other. Even the way the stars were positioned. It was almost like a sea of a star ocean.

"This is where my ancestors once lived, they called it the "Star Ocean New-type Void". This is where they monitored the multiverse time-flows while keeping check on any being messing with time. Our duty was to keep everything balanced. There were several types as such: normal Newtypes, which are are people with heightened powers of precognition and exhibit various esper-like powers. Since they don't look physically different than any other person. Cyber New Type, a space species. Combat New-types, specialize in combat. Empathy New types, a person that could pretty mush evolve beyond into a transcended new type.

A transcended New type has the ability to: Manipulate time and space. Reverse engineer anything and any effects on anybody. You can call it Temporal Manipulation- the ability to reverse construct or to simply use the Psycofield for propulsion. Then there's the Advance Psycofield Manipulation, which all New-types were known for. The ability to teleport or transcend the physical bound of existence. Very few of them were able to go so far until they reached the perfected crystallized state. As you can already guess, their abilities take on a whole new level of existence. Which is why everyone feared them. Those abilities on top of being loyal to Xeno-san, is how they were defeated.

During the time of the original 18 universes, they became too greedy for power and united against the rule of xeno. In order for their plans to act, they had to eliminate the threat. That was the new types. The New types were so formidable, it took all 18 universe's to defeat them. Even their own universe betrayed them. The battle was a very if not savage battle, however in the end they resulted in defeat. Somehow there were a few that survived, i don't know how but they did and look at me now after centuries' finished aoi before entering his home multiverse.

Gine was at loss for words. Original 18 universes, new types, Xeno-san? It's too much info for the female Saiyan. So she stayed quiet while looking at the direction Aoi was heading.

Bingo! This is our multiverse and that's our universe, the 7th" Aoi explained while flying towards it.

**************Current AGE 725, Planet Vegeta**********

We're here! Don't forget about our training session. We will start by building your endurance first, then we'll start on your speed and strength. Who knows, maybe I'll see about you getting involved with time patrol. Sounds good? He asked before getting a kiss in return.

Does that answer your question?

Yep. You know, I'd love to stay a bit, but I have business I need to attend to.

It's alright, we still have those two days out of a week, remember?

Oh right, how about Tuesdays and Thursdays?

That will work, especially since I'll be off early on those days' Gine stated while staring into Aoi's blue eyes.

Both Saiyans stared at each other while connecting their foreheads. Neither said a thing as they took the quiet time in harmony. They were so engrossed with each other, that neither Aoi nor Gine knew they were being watched by Barda and Fasha/Seripa inside Gine's parents' house.

Who is that guy? He's so hot and how did Gine of all people manage to grab something so darn handsome? Questioned Fasha while Barda was thinking the same thing.

That was until Barda noticed the wing-like shields and the yellow feather-like spike on the boys' head. The way the lines are ingrained in the skin is like a Freiza citizen. Barda came to a conclusion.

No way! She said getting Fasha attention.

What is it, Barda? Hey are you alright?

Of Course I am. Do you remember that Saiyan our parents told us about that was born without a tail and had wings at a power level of 8? Questioned the female while not breaking contact from watch Aoi.

Yeah, I remember. They said he was the first Supersaiyan to appear and went toe to toe against an elite Vulgar in his Supersaiyan state, finished Fasha before freezing with wide eyes. No way! Those wing like shields, strange lines, feather spike? She spoke while sharing a look with Barda.

It really is him. Do you have a picture of the Saiyan that fought against Vulgar?

Yeah, just a sec. After a few clicks, a photo appeared on the scouter pad showing in exact match.

It's him alright and if my ears heard correct, he offered to train Gine. Perhaps an offer in return he can't deny' thought Barda while Fasha licked her lips.

Well I suppose I must go now, see ya later Gine.

See you too and be careful, okay.

The same to you too' he said as the lines in his skin glowed with blue psyco wave energy before shooting into the air at warp light speed.

Sigh' might as well prepare an explanation for my parents when they get back' she thought before hearing a cough behind her.

Jumping in freight and turned around and came face to face with Barda and Fasha.

So, about this training with the blue bird? Questioned Fasha while Barda gave her teammate a hard glare.

I think an explanation is needed so I expect you to tell us everything. No sugar coats, we want the full details, got it? In return it will be our secret' stated Barda while folding her arms.

Yeah, how did you get a hunk like that? Not like you of all people can handle that piece of a man' stated Fasha in a teasing manner.

At least I was able to last half the night with him' she stated before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Fash and Barda both had red faces in embarrassment and jealousy.

How do we know you're not bluffing? Someone like you can't even survive a day on the battlefield' ranted an angry Fasha before noticing the mark on Gine neck.

Fasha, Control yourself! It's clear that she's not lying. Gine, details inside, now! Commanded Barda while trying to keep a straight face.

S-sure'.

I'm interested in knowing as well' spoke a voice they knew all too well.

Your majesty what are you doing here?! Questioned Barda while bowing.

Oh nothing, just trying to figure out this situation with Gine missing from her duty. I expect an explanation from all three of you. In return, your parents won't know what happened nor will the secret be exposed. That's in order! Now take off those scouters. We don't need spy's now do we? Commanded the Queen of Saiyans.

As you wish your highness' they spoke in sync.

*******At Lady Beerus planet****

He should've been here by now. It's not like he's slow or anything. Hmm' perhaps I should take a look at what he's doing. Hopefully he's not taking bath' she mumbled to herself before looking into her staff.

On que, Aoi appeared without making a sound. Even Lady Whis is unaware of his presence. That's what he thought. Moving quietly and stealthy, Aoi approached Whis from behind. Just before he could pounce her, a tap on his shoulders made him freeze.

Ahem' what are you doing trying to sneak me Aoi? You wouldn't be trying to subdue and dominate me are you? Asked the attendant of universe 7 in a seductive tone.

Aoi blushed at the question but couldn't find any answer due to being embarrassed.

Just kidding, though I wouldn't mind. Good job on keeping your energy hid from me. As for why you're here, I've been tasked with training you while looking Lady Beerus is sleep. Be warned, as a New Type I won't go easy on you. Now then, why don't you come at me so I can see where you are.

"I just may reward you if you hit me at least once" she thought with a pervert smirk.

Fine by me, prepare yourself sensei! Spoke Aoi. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap5

AGE 737 1:25pm

In a neighborhood where the low class resides, stands a woman with short black hair at a meat counter. She's wearing a civilian type Saiyan armor that has a skirt connecting to the top part. Wearing a pair of white gloves and standard combat boots. She began finishing up on her work shift.

"Gine, you should take it easy. It's like you're in a rush to see someone" stated the manager while placing several cases in a carrier before sending it off to the palace.

"Well I am of course! He's the only male I know that likes these wide hips and buns" she stated while looking at her rear before going back to chopping up the meat.

The manager just smiled while placing an empty case on the counter. "He must be really into you then. And if I'm not mistaken, most female Saiyans with big hips, buns and breasts aren't favored over the muscular ones" she stated.

But look at you, you're married even though you have more hips and buns than a normal female Saiyan.

?Oh really? And who would want someone like you, a low class who can't even defend herself in combat?

"Shut it Bora. For your info, the guy I'm mated to is satisfied with me being a Low-Class. Besides, he likes a woman with curves. You aren't an exception yourself", stated Gine while cutting up more meat.

"Who cares about having a mate or what he thinks about you. All I care about is strength. Strength is everything. As a Saiyan you should know this. But then again you're a weak Low-Class garbage. Whoever your mate is, he must be really desperate then".

Having heard enough, Gine almost transform but instead, she had another plan. "I'll show this wench about insulting my mate".

Meet me at training field 7 tomorrow at 10. Then we will see who's garbage.

"Bora was shocked at the tone but grinned savagely. Indeed we will and when it's over, you'll beg me for your life as I rip you limb from limb".

? Than stop exposing your plans and save it for tomorrow.

All eyes turned and met two busty females with wide hips and buns like Gine at the entrance. Standing in the entrance is the well-known Barda and Fasha. It's clear from the scrapes and scratches on their armor that they just came back from their mission.

"Now we wouldn't want to seal away your ki permanently now would we?" Fasha spoke as her hair spiked up while her eyes glowed pink.

"To see one of our most powerful Saiyaness with no power only to waste away in prison. How would that look to the Queen's future Elites" finished Barda with her hands on her hips.

"Tsk" whatever. Don't forget about tomorrow's challenge weakling. Afterwards, Bora quickly exited the store without trying to fight neither of the two Low-Class warriors.

"Now that was something" stated the manager while placing the last case down.

"Indeed, what are you guys doing here?" Questioned Gine curiously.

"Fasha hair and eyes reverted back to their normal state. It's because we were going to have Tea and dinner at Barda's place".

"Really?" Gine exclaimed in excitement.

"Of course we are. We're doing Spaghetti and meatballs with Lemon Tea" finished Barda.

So, you coming?

"Of course I am. That will be so great!"

"What are you guys waiting for? Go and enjoy yourselves. Gine, you have four days off. I already got someone for those days" spoke the manager.

Wow, thanks a lot miss Cea!

"Sure, sure, now hurry and get out before my husband get here".

"Okay!" Pulling off her gloves and getting her share of food supplies. Gine left her job along with her two best friends/squad-mates.

As Gine, Barda and Fasha walked through the busy market Street of their neighborhood. Many Saiyans either greeted them or asked for advice on what to cook. Who wouldn't ask?

The Low-Class neighborhood is known for its busty women with wide hips or buns. The neighborhood isn't big like the rest of the hoods, but it's still full of surprises. And most importantly, their cooking.

In all of planet Vegeta there's no cooking better than the Low-Class. They aren't strong like most Elites, but they got the strong will to out survive them and have the best cooking skills. That's thanks to Aoi teaching Gine how to cook, which lead to others learning from her recipes and so on, etcetera. (Think of the Low-Class neighborhood like New Orleans).

The Low-Class cooking is so good, that the majority of the Elites in the same location visits for meals or get recipes to take home. However, there have been a great dislike for the Low-Class due to most of the middle class choosing Low-Class females over the Elite class because of their cooking and personality. The same could be said about the middle class females, they would choose Low-Class males over the Elites most of the time. Which would leave most of the Elites jealous of the Low-Class due to them being alone.

For a moment the Elites became racist against the Low-Class. It didn't make it any better that the Low-Class were giving birth at a higher rate than the Elites by 9% more. On top off that, their newborn infants had power levels close to the Elites infants while some where higher.

The Elites really began to dislike the Low-Class. (Namely the female Elites not liking the Low-Class females for having more children.)

But with the news brought to the attention of the Queen and her awoken royal guard/lover Vulgar, they passed a law on the matter by stating "as long as the Saiyans, rather he be Low-Class or Elites prosper, then so be it no one harm them an any form or you'll executed, signed by Queen Vegeta".

Due to Vulgar's reputation along with the Queen, the law was enforced and everyone followed it without a second thought.

Currently, after Barda bought several Herbs and spices while Fasha flew to her place and grabbed a few lemons from her storage and take a quick shower. Once they got to Barda's house, they placed all of their ingredients on the counter.

"Okay guys, I'm going for a quick shower and a change of clothes" Barda replied while smelling her skin before leaving the other two alone in the kitchen.

It didn't take Barda long before she returned to the kitchen to find her friends at quick work. Appearing behind Gine, she tapped her on the shoulder which she got the message as she began seasoning the meat.

Fasha, after cutting up the Herb's moved out of Gine's way began starting on the Lemon Tea.

Hey Gine?

Yeah, what's up Barda?

When is Aoi coming back? She asked at which Gine and Fasha stopped to look at their friend.

"It should be today, I think. Yeah, it's Thursday, so he should be coming soon" she explained while mixing the Herb's in the big pot before pouring the Spaghetti's in.

"Oh, just wanted to make sure we don't disappoint him" she spoke with a blush.

"If you mean by our buns and hips, then he'll be more than happy to see you two. It's no secret that he has a thing for women who has shape".

"In that case, we'll reward him after we eat dinner".

"I like that idea" responded Fasha.

"Then it's settled. Just so you guys know, he has a lot of stamina so don't be surprised. Especially since it's your first" replied Gine with a knowing smirk while the others quickly got to work on their part with a red blushes.

****Elsewhere alternate timeline AGE 749 Hermit island****

"Thanks a lot Hermit Master, hope to see you again in the future" Aoi said as he bowed in respect.

Don't sweat it kid. Just be sure to drop by at any time.

Do you really have to leave so soon? Asked a sad Goki.

Sigh', sadly yes. However, I have a feeling we'll meet again. And when we do, I expect you, Krillen, Chichi and Yamcha to be stronger. You got that?

Hai!

Hey Aoi, what should I tell Bulma when she gets here? Asked the Hermit while already knowing the answer.

Smirking, Aoi confirmed the Hermit's thought.

That won't be necessary. She already know of the matter, so don't worry about it.

Hey what about us?! Yeah, what he says!

About who? A talking pile of bacon and a flying cat? Yeah, not important.

Hey!

Anyways, bye guys! He said as the marks on his body emitted blue psyco energy.

Good bye! They all said just as Aoi disappeared in a blue streak.

****UC0095 Vist mansion 9AM****

Cardeas, I have some one here to see you.

Whoever it is, they'd better...

?Gee, you were complaining about me not visiting and now I'm finally visiting, you don't want me here. I feel wounded Mr Cardeas.

Aoi? What are you doing here?

Nothing, just thought I check on you while I'm headed home.

How are things at your home? If I remember correctly, your home wasn't an exact positive place for you, correct?

Yeah, about that. Aoi then went on to tell him of all his experience and adventures throughout the time patrol.

Whoa, that's an awful lot to take in. But then again this is you we're talking about. Out of all these years, from the time you came here at 7yrs old till when you last visited after your 16th birthday. You never cease to amuse me.

Well, I guess I've been around the Vist mansion for too long.

Perhaps. So how are doing with your New type abilities?

Everything is fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. My DE shields grew a great deal, though" he said revealing his large wing-like shields.

I'd figure they'd grow as you mature.

So, where's little Banagher? Aoi asked before noticing the look on his surrogate father's face.

My apologies, you don't have to answer.

No, no, it's alright. You remember that machine I put you in to test out your abilities?

Yeah, I remember...wait a second? You put Banagher in there before his mother caught you, correct? Cardeas gave no reply at the accusation.

Sigh' well don't give up hope now. Eventually, he'll return. There are gonna be answers that will need to be answered. That's a high possibility.

Now on to a different matter. How's the rest of your family? He asked at which Cardeas was grateful of the subject change.

Well Alberto is just plain Alberto.

Still the same?

Yeah, very much the same. As for Martha, an incident happened to her that can't be reversed.

An incident? Questioned Aoi while looking a little worried.

Yes, an incident you had something to do with when you were 16.

Wait, what! What are you talking about?! Aoi said while not liking where the conversation was going.

You know exactly what I'm talking about. By the way you should've locked her office that night when you and her were going at it like rabbits.

Hearing this, Aoi was embarrassed. How much...

Oh everything and now you must take responsibility for it.

Suddenly a pair of hands found themselves on Aoi's eyes. Guess who" said a young female about his age.

Who? He said while removing the hands and turning around to see only to freeze.

Did I ever mention that the incident you caused reversed Martha's ageing? Somehow her body was able to absorb the phsyco energy you unknowingly leaked out. Thus making her the same age as you.

Martha I do believe you two have some catching up to do. Aoi, it was nice knowing you.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Feel free to drop by any day' he finished while exiting with his servant on his heels.

So, how do you like my look? Asked Martha while giving Aoi a good view of her top.

Y-you look nice.

Oh really? What about this? She said while showing her tail.

You don't have to answer that question because I already know of the Saiyan lineage. By the way it would seem I've been granted wider hips than when I was in my prime. Oh well, at least my business is still running.

Wait, how do you still maintain your business as chairwoman while in that state?

I don't. You see, when my age reversed, Cardeas and old man decided to help out after learning of the truth about my mother which I'll tell you another time. So they came up with this multi proof necklace and bracelet so I can disguise in my older appearance.

"Now enough wasting time, you got a lot to make up, little man" she spoke sultry before leading Aoi to her room that Cardeas designed incased they go rabbit mad again.

Later 10PM****

Finally, I'm done! Aoi said as he prepared to exit the mansion.

I hope you realize that one of these days you may not return in the future.

If you mean that Syam is about to have the box open before UC100 mark, than yeah. And I already know of that White Unicorn looking mobile suit down in the bunker, he finished while shocking Cardeas.

How do you know of this? Explain yourself!

Dude chill, you don't want to wake Martha do you? Not like she'll be up anytime soon, but still. And to answer your question, have you forgotten that i can travel through multiverses and oversee the flow of time? Besides, I bet Syam already knew.

Cardeas just stared at Aoi before closing his eyes. This knowledge does not leave this room, understand?

"Yep. By the way, let's say that there's a surprise dealing with who opened the box" Aoi finished while heading in the open field.

See ya later Cardeas! Oh, and tell Syam I said take easy. The box will fall into the right hands. After that was said, Aoi vanished in a streak of blue.

Cardeas watched the blue streak vanished before letting a smirk plaster his face. Aoi, you slick son of a gun. You spilled a bit too much information, thought the current head of the Vist foundation as he walked back inside the mansion.

Planet Vegeta AGE 737

Appearing above the castle, Aoi would've stayed and visit the queen until got curious of the new birthing chamber that is bigger than the old one.

Appearing inside of it, he looked at all the kids and noticed how high the power levels were compared to his generation.

He kept walking around the baby chamber unnoticed until he came across three babies that stood out from the rest. And of course he knew who they were.

The first one is none other than kakorota AKA Goki. Across from her looks to be two female Saiyans from the paragus clan (In this story there are clans). One is crying a lot, which is Goki while the other are whimpering. Reading the names, they are Bria and Brola.

Feeling sorry for the two. Aoi decided to calm down Bria by pampering her, which made her sleep. He did Brola next as she too calm down. However Brola surprised him by opening her eyes to him before going back to sleep. Lastly, he got to Goki and instead of doing like he did the other two, he sung a lullaby while unleashing a little bit of calm psyco waves, which instantly calmed every child in the chamber.

"Alright, time to go", he thought while using a move metal cooler taught him. Unknown to him, a member of the royal family had their eyes on him. Especially, after watching the whole lulaby scene play out.

****At Barda's house 4:25pm****

Guys it looks like the Spaghetti's ready!

For real?

Yep.

Alright, let's dig in!

Too bad Aoi isn't here yet.

Sigh' I was wondering the same thing Fasha' stated Gine while a little upset.

Cheer up, he probably just had to do a little something before coming.

And Barda, that is?

Hmmm'?

Unknown to the three females, while they're standing around the big pot of Spaghetti's. Aoi was standing and observing the three.

I got to hand it to them. It seems that the years have done them well. Especially those lovely buns they got" thought Aoi while continuing checking them out.

Ahem'.

At that, three women got into a fighting stance before gasping.

Aoi?! They asked while looking at how tall and muscular he's gotten since they last met.

Appearing next Gine, he pulled her in for a make out as they began to feel all over each other while making the other two jealous.

If you would excuse me but you guys are in the KITCHEN OVER THE FOOD! Shouted Barda and Fasha while Aoi and Gine stopped.

Sorry about that guys, just got excited and of course; he then grabbed Gine's buns with a satisfactory grin while causing a slight moan.

"Oh, you'll be even more excited before the night's over with, now why don't you give Barda and Fasha a look over" she stated before going back to pot.

Looking towards the two ladies, he instantly noticed a big difference. Both women have an hour glass figure with wide hips and lots of buns. He looked both of them from top to bottom.

"Whistle!" Damn, since when did you guys get so darn hot? He asked while making both women blush.

Now that I think about it, since when did Saiyans love nice thick southern curves? Then there is the food situation" He said while confusing them.

Southern curves? They all looked at him.

Oh, nothing. Just been around folks in their southern regions. And let me tell you, there were few skinny ladies. But there were more nice thick women then a little bit and their food is the best among the planet.

O-kay, we'll just take that as a compliment. Actually, a lot has changed since you were last here.

I take it, you taught them some of your recipes before everything went viral, correct?

Yeah, you could say that.

Not bad.

Anyhow, why don't you take a shower at my place, okay.

Actually, he could take a shower here if he wants to, stated Barda.

Good idea! Just be back in here for dinner. Fasha, Barda, can you help with the plates?

Sure!

After a ten minute bath, Aoi came out in a clean black tank top, yellow cargo pants and his black combat boots. Seated beside Gine and Barda as Fasha sat across Aoi, they all dived in their mountain Spaghetti plates.

After eating their dinner, Aoi helped with cleaning the kitchen before they all sat on the couch together.

So, what's been happening with the Low-Class neighborhood? I can't help but notice how busy it is. It wasn't profitable like this before.

Well Aoi, after Gine taught me and Fasha how to cook. People began to notice in increase in our size. Ofcourse, we attracted too many of the males attention due to us being curvy. It didn't take long for the females of Low-Class begin getting advice and recipes from Gine that would lead Low-Class males being hyper fertile along with the females. As time went on, this Low-Class neighborhood became a popular spot. It's so popular that even some of the Elites moved down here while others hang around. It's a good spot if your look for a good time with your crew and friends" informed Barda while leaning on Aoi while feeling his left arm.

Yeah, especially after we learned the Zumba training style from Gine. That way anyone male or female can start off using that as a leisure training. Even Queen Vegeta joined in with Vulgar. And was Vulgar blushing when her Majesty grinded on him madly. Now that was unexpected, stated Fasha while laughing.

Yeah, that was something. But I wonder if things like this will last through? I mean, you guys notice the amount of racism going on against us. Ever since the Low-Class became favored by the Queen. Many of the Elites began to greet us differently like we're so disgraceful. There have been incidents where Low-Class females would be beaten to an inch of life by Elites due to their shapes.

Lately, it's been rumored that the Queen will be overthrown and the annihilation of our class in this neighborhood. I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse" state Gine.

Don't worry, I'll figure something out. After all, the multiverse is a big place.

So you're saying that you could teleport most of the Low-Class to a different dimension? Questioned Barda with a raised eyebrow.

It's a possibility.

Well, how about we put mister possibility to the test, ladies? Questioned Gine as she straddled Aoi's lap.

Barda and Fasha smirked while inching severely close to Aoi.

Why let's see if what Gine says is true.

I agree Barda. Let's see if you really have the stamina to back it up, stated Fasha while ripping away her armor, followed by the rest of her friends.

Feeling his sword come to life, he smacked Gine's bubble rear before grabbing the others.

I'm going make sure that you ladies sleep the entire day tomorrow, Aoi stated before creating three clones of himself through the multi form technique.

That night the woman were in for a very spectacular suprise.

Watching from the window that was open is Boris. And she couldn't help but be aroused at how dominate Aoi is performing.

"I have to bring this to the Queen or perhaps I could make a bargain" she thought with a cruel smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next morning

Your majesty! I have news that the Newtype saiyan has returned last night! Announced one of the guards.

He is? Have him come to me at once! This matter is of very importance! Hurry!

Yes mam!

After the solder left, Vulgar came in while in his royal armor.

Good morning sweaty, enjoyed last night? She asked while approaching him with a smirk.

Hmph' how could I not when I have all the buns in the world, he said while reflecting a smirk of his own.

"Once this matter is over, we will then continue where we left from last night. And of course we're going to make more babies. Now, walk with me to the throne room. I don't feel safe with the rest of the guards like I have with you" she commended while swaying her hips.

Anything for you your highness, Vulgar finished as he followed the Queen who had a sway in her step.

****Elsewhere, secret rebellion****

In a secret location underground with a great portion of planet Vegeta's top class Elites. The leader in charge is none other than Prince VegetaIII, Elder brother of Queen Vegeta who was deemed unfit to lead and like the rest of his company, he too doesn't like the Low-class in particular the one where all goods were.

Standing from his throne, he looked towards his second in command.

So, it's true then. That disgrace of a Saiyan abomination has returned, Am i correct?

Yes, your highness. He was last spotted in the Low-class neighborhood with three females last night' informed one of the spies as most of the elites

This could work in our favor, in a way. Looking towards his right, the future proclaimed king asked his second in command a question.

Is the project almost finished?

"Yes, but it will need to charge for at least a week for the full potential use. However, it can be charged quickest in one day" finished Gerkin.

I see. There's no need to rush the plan, all that is needed is patience. Afterwards, we will return the saiyans back to its glory. But first, we'll make in example out of that Low-class group first, then the world!

Your Excellency, what about the Queen?

Do not fret over that matter. I'll challenge her to a one on one. I won't kill her until she's with the Low-class, then I will end her along with anyone else who challenge my authority. Let it be known, my brothers and sisters. Today, I will challenge my sister for the throne as soon after the meeting with King Cold.

Once that is done, we will then begin eliminating any and all threats to our traditional ways. I'm mainly referring to the one Low-class neighborhood that has been picked above the Elites!

After his speech, soon everyone cheered. Walking from the shadows and into the light next to his father is none other than Prince Vegeta the fourth.

Sitting in the back of the crowd were few of the Elites who weren't too keen on following the plan, namely Boris and her squad.

Tsk' I don't like it one bit, whispered one of the females.

Shhh, quiet or they'll here you, Tyka!

Lita, if you don't get your sister under control, I'll kill the both of you" threatened Boris.

Hai, Hai! The twins said in unity while beibng afraid of their leader's wrath.

Next an even darker skin female with curly hair. Her tail was loose as she came and sat beside her best friend/leader.

So boss, what's the plan?

"Nanai, I think we're going to have a nice chat with Mr. Newtype after we speak with the former champion" She spoke in hand language.

Looking for me? Spoke a tall curvy woman.

Yes, indeed I was. So here's the plan...

What's this plan? I want in too, whispered another female saiyan as Boris knew all too well who it is.

Wow Chaya, I can see why most of the Elites wont date you. Look at all those hips and I also see you gave up on trying to hide all those curves' teased Boris at which her comrade huffed in annoyance.

Just spill it.

Alright, here's what we're going to do...

On the opposite of them, one of the saiyans that was present heard everything but had an agenda of his own.

***In his mind***

That fool actually think he will be the one to rule the universe? Ha! Pathetic. Thanks to the strange energy that the half breed been leaving behind. It was only by miracle that I was able to synchronize it with my own and the progress was worth it. Through the strange psyco energy flow, I was able to see the past and learn about the multiverse. No matter where I looked, there was always constant fighting and destruction" he thought before his eyes glowed red before his aura glowed green briefly as he teleported to his secret hideout.

Appearing in front of the big red armored machine. The man looked at his ultimate weapon as he let out a cruel smirk at what he had in store for our New Type saiyan.

But I'll be the strongest and nothing will stand in my way! Nothing!

Elsewhere******

Sigh' are you guys sure he's here?

Spoke a pale female majin who looks to be ready to sleep at any time.

That was before another female majin dressed in armor similar to that of the saiyans but with modern touch to it.

Of course he is, Cream! Chronoa said so "finished the other female majin.

Back me up Rava.

Sigh, a women with her hair in a bun with red pants and a white combat sweater. Her tail swished lazily as she looked at her teammates.

She is right you know.

Yawn' fine let's find him.

Watching from another realm are two extreme powerful beings like Lady Beera.

The lady is none other than Ura, destroyer of universe 14. Her hair is spikey blue with blue eyes and slight pale tan skin. If one were to look at her, they would be petrified by her beauty. (Or more importantly her wide hips and buns).

Beside her is her attendant Quey. Like lady Whis, He has long white hair and is wearing in identical uniform like his cousin except it is blue.

Quey, do you see what I see?

Indeed, I do. Let's observe for now Ura. Things are really about to hit critical and I'm sure Lady Whis is watching as well.

I on the other hand am interested in seeing the first Newtype in ages performance.

Newtype?

I'll explain it to you...

**In universe 13 Void***

A purple female canine like creature, much like beerus except for the wider hips is also watching the events unravel right before her eyes.

"How interesting indeed. This is something to beautiful to not watch" she said to herself while watching.


End file.
